


A Bad Case of Almosts and Maybes

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, and complicated, and wandering to god knows where, it's sad??, no seriously i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Dawon turned on his heels and started to climb up the stairs. Every nerve in his body wanted him to turn back but he fought it with all his might.He had to keep reminding himself that there was nothing there for him. Maybe not now, maybe not ever.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dawon sighed in relief seeing the small paper crane hanging beside the doorknob. He stopped right in front of the doorway and looked around. Satisfied that no one is looking at him, he slipped inside the door to a small landing and took the stairs leading down.

He ended up in a short, dimly hallway with a lone metal door at the end. As he walked nearer to the door, he started to hear the soft jazz music playing from within.

Dawon pushed the door open and the soft light spilt from within. 

The speakeasy was huge for a bar that only holds about 20 customers per night. Brown leather couches and velvet armchairs together with small wooden tables occupied the entire floor. A small stage was set up on the far right and the bar was right smack in the middle of the room extending towards the wall leading to the kitchen.  

There were only about a handful of people who knew about this place and he was familiar with most of them so he was surprised to find a newcomer sitting across his usual spot, red hair burning under the lights. 

The new guy had his face buried in the palm of his hands. Suddenly he looked up, eyes wild with a hint of desperation. Dawon’s breath hitched and he would be lying if he said that that look didn’t make him feel all sorts of things. And as if feeling Dawon’s eyes on him, the guy turned his head and held Dawon’s gaze.

The wild stare turned into shock and then confusion and then embarrassment. He looked down, the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks making Dawon smile.

Dawon was about to get up and talk to the guy when he stood up suddenly, placing a bill under the glass and got his things. The guy shuffled towards the exit intent on looking at the ground.

“That was interesting,” Dawon muttered to himself after the guy left.

 

"I'm sorry for running out on you the other night," 

Dawon looked to his right and there he was, the red-haired guy standing in front of him, looking all apologetic and cute. 

"It's okay?" he replied, uncertain. "You really didn't have to apologize. Things like that happen a lot," 

"Things like that? You mean, you've had people look at you and then run away the next second?" 

Dawon chuckled. "Well, no. Not like that. Anyways, would you like to join me?" he asked. 

The guy took the seat next to him and placed his order. "I'm Youngbin, by the way. Kim Youngbin," he said afterwards. 

"Lee Dawon," he replied, raising his glass to the guy. 

"Nice to meet you, Dawon-ssi,"

"Please, don't be so formal. Just call me by name," 

"So, how did you find out about this place?" Dawon asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

"A friend told me about it. I actually didn't believe it at first but here we are," Youngbin replied taking a sip from his drink. "And you? How did you know about all this?"

"Same as you actually. A friend took pity on me 'coz I really can't stand all those clubs with their loud music and packed spaces," Dawon replied. 

"Yeah, I also can't stand those. I often end up drinking alone in my apartment," Youngbin said. Dawon hummed in agreement. 

Somehow, the conversation flowed from then on and at one point, Dawon was even surprised at how easy and comfortable talking to Youngbin was. A part of him wished that the night would go on longer but real life crept up on the both of them and they had to part ways. 

"See you tomorrow?" Youngbin asked, looking up at him.

Dawon met his eyes, a small fluttering in his chest. “Yeah,” he replied. “See you tomorrow.”

 

It was easy to get used to Youngbin’s presence, their wandering conversations about anything and everything in between a great accompaniment to the drink and the music.

He must be running late, Dawon thought one night not seeing a familiar redhead in the bar. He shrugged it off, they weren't really close, just two strangers who happened to be meet in a bar and had hung out the last few days ever since.

Half an hour later, Youngbin walked in, shoulders drooped and eyes dull. Dawon wanted to ask what happened to him but the fact that the guy just sat on the bar without acknowledging Dawon's presence said a lot. 

"Youngbin-ah," 

Dawon watched the plethora of emotions crossed Youngbin's face just from hearing that voice - from sadness to confusion to relief and then happiness. 

A new guy walked in and headed straight for Youngbin, hugging him. From where he was sitting, Dawon can see the guy's lips mouthing an apology. 

He looked down at his drink, the amber liquid reflecting the sadness in his eyes. 

It was bold of him to assume that someone as beautiful and kind and smart as Youngbin would be single. It was stupid of him actually think that he had a chance. It was stupid of him to have developed feelings for the guy.

Dawon downed his drink, the pinpricks of heartache being enveloped in the bitter, warm liquid but to no avail. He downed one more glass then another and then another. 

The pain seemed to dull with every drink and he didn't even realize how much he had not until he finally slid down the seat, gripping the edges of the bar to steady himself. His mind was reeling and he was feeling a happy kind of haze. It was only by accident that he looked towards the couple and find Youngbin staring straight at him.

Dawon was too drunk, too slow to process the exchange that he merely broke eye contact and left. 

Youngbin didn't come into the bar the next three nights, not that Dawon was counting and all. It was some sort of a relief really. He didn’t think he’d be able to talk to the guy the same way again. Dawon knew himself well enough to take a step back and not fall for someone who won’t return his feelings in the same way.

And so he drank in silence and contemplation and defeat.

 

One Friday evening, the club was almost empty save for a couple on the far end and a familiar figure sitting beside his usual spot. Dawon almost turned to leave but he realized that doing so would be him running away from whatever this is.

With a heavy breath, he steeled himself and took his seat.

Youngbin was staring at the countertop, the drink in front of him untouched.

“Hey, are you okay?” Dawon asked unable to stop himself.

Youngbin looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. Confusion clouded his eyes for a second but then it focused on Dawon and he seemed to get upset all the more.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Dawon asked gently.

“We broke up,” Youngbin replied as tears started to run down his cheeks.

 _Wow, way to drop it on me_ , Dawon thought. He hummed in acknowledgement. He didn’t really know what to do next. Should he give him a hug or ?

“Do you want to go somewhere else? Don’t you think this place is too quiet?” Dawon blurted out.

Youngbin nodded but didn’t make any move. So Dawon got up and grabbed his wrist, tugged it as gently.

They ended up in a noraebang three streets down, getting drunk on cheap beers and love songs that Youngbin kept on belting out.  

 In between the songs and all the bottles of beer, Dawon realized three things: One, that Youngbin is a real lightweight. He didn’t really notice it that much in the bar as they get super engrossed in the conversation but now, after just having about two beers, he was about to drunk-text his ex-boyfriend (Dawon discovered is named Inseong) and he had to take Youngbin’s phone away from him.

Two, a drunk Youngbin is a happy-and-sing-all-you-can Youngbin. The guy literally hogged the mike the entire time singing all these sappy songs while tearing up at some of the lyrics and Dawon was just content to watch him and laugh at everything all the while comforting him too.

And then there was a moment, just as the song was ending, when Youngbin’s feet got caught on something on the ground and he almost fell but then Dawon was fast enough to pull him which then ended up with them on the couch, faces almost a millimeter away. For the briefest of seconds, he saw Youngbin’s eyes light up with something but in the next second, the guy was laughing heartily on top of him and Dawon pushed him away lightly.

They stopped singing after that and sat next to each other, the songs playing in the background.

It was then that Dawon learned the third thing that night. When Youngbin suddenly laid his head on Dawon’s shoulder; when their hands were almost on top of each other’s; when Youngbin looked up at him and said something with that sweet smile he had always adored; that’s when he realized that he had fallen for the guy.

 

 

Day 14 and still, there was no sign of his beautiful, redhead in the bar.

He tried not to think too much about it. There’s nothing there for him anyways. He probably got back together with Inseong and they're probably somewhere together right now. 

A round of applause brought him back to reality and he saw that there was something going on in the stage.

The lights all around them dimmed and a single beam lit up the stage. A blond haired guy walked on stage just as the guitars started playing. He opened his mouth and the most beautiful sound that Dawon had heard escaped from his lips. Dawon watched transfixed.

The singer introduced himself as Jaeyoon and sang two more songs before leaving the stage.

It was easy to slip into his charming side and seduce the singer who had been eyeing him the entire night. After conversing with the guy for about an hour and a half, Dawon knew that he should pull back and wait. He excused himself and made a beeline towards the exit.

Dawon pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one just as the doors opened and Jaeyoon stepped out.

“You should stay awake from here. The smoke might affect your voice or something,” Dawon said as he took a drag from the lit cigarette between his fingers.

Jaeyoon just smiled and snatched the cigarette from him. “I do smoke, occasionally,” he replied.

Dawon raised an eyebrow in question and instead of giving an answer, the singer stepped closer to him. Dawon felt the cold touch of cement on his back as Jaeyoon pinned him against the wall. He watched as Jaeyoon took a deep drag from the cigarette but instead of releasing it in the air around them, the guy leaned down and brought their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss as he blew the smoke out.

Dawon inhaled the smoke, letting it fill his lungs. He’s starting to feel dizzy, from the alcohol or the smoke or Jaeyoon’s proximity, he didn’t know. But it was a good feeling, something he hasn’t felt in a while.

“Again?” Jaeyoon asked, one hand on Dawon’s hip keeping him in place.

Dawon shook his head. “I have something else in mind,” he replied tilting his head up and catching Jaeyoon’s lips with his.  

“Let’s go somewhere, yeah?” Jaeyoon asked breathily, pulling back from the kiss just enough to look at him.  

Dawon nodded. “Lead the way,”

 A figure shouldered past them, hurrying to get in the bar. On any other day, he would be annoyed but Jaeyoon’s firm hand on his wrist quelled the annoyance and he allowed himself to be lead to the guy’s place.

It was only hours later when he was lying on his bed with the nothing but the sheets to cover him that he remembered a bright flash of red just as the doors to the bar close. 

 

The air around them was heavy, the silence heavier still. Even the soft music playing on the background couldn’t help the tension that was in the room. Even the bartender noticed it, eyeing them every couple of seconds as if expecting a fight to erupt.

Dawon felt confused and suffocated. Things shouldn’t feel this way. Youngbin is with Inseong anyways and he’s with Jaeyoon now. There wasn’t anything between them other than a friendship, right?

He downed his drink, feeling Youngbin’s stares digging holes behind his head. Dawon got up then and headed for the exit.

Dawon was almost at the end of the corridor when he heard the door to the bar open behind him. He looked back and sure enough, Youngbin was standing there, glaring at him.

“What do you want?” Dawon asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Youngbin walked towards him but Dawon kept his ground and never let his gaze waver. Youngbin grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, smashing their lips together.  

It took almost all of his willpower to shove the guy away. Youngbin stumbled but managed to steady himself.

They were both out of breath, eyes still fixed on each other.  

“Why, Youngbin?”

Youngbin looked down, quiet. But the silence was enough.

“I like you, Youngbin-ssi,” Dawon started. “I really, really like you but not like this. Not in this way,”

“Dawon-“

Dawon help up a hand. He knew that he had to stop this, whatever this is before it goes any farther – before his own resolve will start to waver.

“I’ll see you around,” he managed to say.

Dawon turned on his heels and started to climb up the stairs. Every nerve in his body wanted him to turn back but he fought it with all his might.

He had to keep reminding himself that there was nothing there for him. Maybe not now, maybe not ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been months since the incident happened (Dawon refused to acknowledge what it was other than an incident) yet Youngbin and Dawon still frequent the speakeasy. The first few times were hard, the tension between them palpable and in a place where only a handful of people are around at any given time, everything intensifies. It almost came to a point when other patrons would give them a wide berth, afraid that a fight might break out at any second.

But with time, the tension started to wane – it’s still there, in between the stiff nods and the awkward hellos but they managed to beat it down a few levels. There were even times when the two manage to down their drinks seated beside one another, enveloped in strained silence and stolen looks. 

The unlikely companionship eased the way back to some sort of friendship – to whatever they had before.

“So, where’s your boyfriend?”

The question dripped easily from Dawon’s lips one night. He realized what he asked after second but it was too late to take it back or make any excuses for it. Besides, it was a perfectly ordinary question between two ‘friends’.

Youngbin shrugged. “Away,” he replied.

“Okay,” Dawon muttered. He was about to comment on the vagueness of Youngbin’s answer but managed to stop himself by downing the rest of his drink.

 “He’s in Europe. Did I ever mention that he’s a writer for a magazine?” Youngbin continued after a while. “He was assigned to that fashion week thing so he’s there and I'm here,”

Dawon hummed in acknowledgement. Inseong's tone suggests a little trouble in paradise but it wasn't his place to say anything so he let it die and allowed his mind to wander. 

Maybe it was the alcohol or the mention of the word Europe but he found himself thinking of walking the streets of Paris hand in hand with -

 “-Dawon-ssi,”

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His eyes fell on the counter where his right hand was fit snugly under the grip of another.  

“Are you alright?” Youngbin asked.

“I’m okay,” he heard himself say.

"Are you sure?" 

They were seated on the counter, side by side. Youngbin's hand warm on top of his own. Dawon carefully twisted in his seat and almost regretted it (or not)

Youngbin's face was just a few centimeters away, worry-filled eyes looking back at him. 

His eyes slid down to Youngbin’s lips and immediately thought of the ‘incident’.

“Are you okay? You can go on ahead if you want to,” Youngbin said suddenly just as he removed his hand on top of Dawon’s

“I said I’m fine,” he repeated. “Do you want to get coffee?”

Youngbin gave him a small smile, “Nah, I’m good here,” he replied. “But you can go ahead,”

“You know, if you want me gone just say it,” Dawon blurted out.

Youngbin raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk on his lips. He turned back to the drink he was nursing as if Dawon didn’t say anything.

Dawon huffed, annoyed. Still, he sat back down and ordered a drink and then another. Youngbin seemed content with the silence and the soft music that Dawon decided to call if a night. 

He left enough cash under his empty glass then stood up quickly causing his vision to spin. He grabbed the edge of the bar to steady himself. After about a minute, he staggered towards the exit.

Dawon neared the door, hand outstretched, ready to push it open. Unfortunately, his foot caught onto something and he stumbled forward.

He would have hit the door face first if not for the hand that steadied him. He mumbled his thanks and straightened up. Whoever was holding him now had a tight grip around his waist.

“H-hey, thanks, I’-“

He turned to look at the person who helped him and the words disappeared from his mouth.

“I’ll just help you up to the stairs, okay?” Youngbin muttered.

This close, Dawon could see his cheeks flushed from drinking, the glazed eyes that still look as beautiful and those lips curved into a small smile.

“Can you walk?”

Dawon nodded.

Youngbin let go of his waist but kept a tight grip on his elbow, guiding him up the short flight of stairs and through the exit.

The cold evening air was a welcome change from the warmth of the speakeasy though it did very little in clearing Dawon's head. He rested his forehead against the cold concrete wall and closed his eyes. 

 _I can’t let him go in this state_ , Youngbin thought as Dawon leaned against the wall. He was so sure that trying to offer his apartment for the night would be a bad idea but-

 _Whatever_  Youngbin thought.

“Hey, stay with me tonight,” he called out but Dawon merely answered with a grunt.

“You really should be thankful that I didn't drink too much tonight,” Youngbin muttered as he shook Dawon awake.

“Yah! Can you hear me? I said I’m taking you home,”

 “Mmm, yes, home please,”

Youngbin managed to flag a tax after a few minutes and with a bit of maneuvering was able to get Dawon safely inside. 

Dawon was already asleep by the time they reached the building that Youngbin had to shake his shoulders rather vigorously to get him out of the vehicle. 

“Where’r we?” Dawon asked, trying to blink the sleep away.

“My apartment, I didn’t want you to go home that drunk,” he replied.

They trudged towards the building in silence, Dawon following a few steps behind. Half an hour later, the guy was on his couch, fast asleep.

 

Youngbin retired to his bedroom but sleep still eluded him. He glanced at his phone; there still wasn't any message from Inseong. He wasn't surprised. They fought the day he had to leave for Europe.

It's been three days since and still no word. 

Youngbin sighed. He thought of sending a message, just a little hi how are you or something but thought better of it.

If Inseong missed him and wanted to talk, he would have done so but he didn't so maybe that's saying something. 

"I can't do this," he muttered to the empty room. 

Youngbin was pretty sure that he had a bottle of red wine laying somewhere and it only took him a few minutes to find it.

Not wanting to wake up Dawon, he went back to his room bottle in hand.  

 

Truth be told, things between him and Inseong had been on the rocks the last few months. Inseong has been busy ever since the downsizing - the company letting go of several writers while still demanding the same number of articles to fill up the pages.

"I'm sensing a  little trouble in paradise"

The words cut through Youngbin's thoughts and he looked towards the door. Dawon was leaning against it, hair sticking out in all directions while wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

"You can talk to me about it.. if you like," 

“I thought you were asleep,” Youngbin said.

“Yeah, well... I don't really sleep that well unless it's on my bed so..." Dawon replied. He remained by the door, a question in his eyes. 

"Well, come on then. I’ve only got half a bottle though,” Youngbin said.

Dawon smirked and joined him on the floor. They sat beside each other, backs against the foot of the bed and a bottle of wine in the space between.

“We fought just before he left,” Youngbin started. “God, I can’t even remember what it was all about.” He leaned his head back against the bed and closed his eyes. The wine was making his mind all fuzzy but thinking about the fight, thinking about his relationship, in general, is probably adding to it all.

“Sometimes, I want to break up with him,” he blurted out. “All we do is fight lately.”

“You guys just need to talk,” Dawon said.

Youngbin took a swig from the bottle. “We do talk. And it always ends up in a shouting match so it’s pretty much useless,”

Dawon shook his head. “You’re both adults. Nobody said relationships are easy. You have to work on it, work with each other to make it well, work,” he said, taking the bottle from Youngbin and setting it down between them. 

“What if I already tried that and it still didn’t work?”

Dawon shrugged. "Then I guess your relationship with him is fucked," he said with a dry laugh. 

As if having one mind, both reached out for the bottle at the same time. Dawon's fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle just as Youngbin's hand wrapped over his. 

"You should get some sleep," Dawon said as he pulled his hand away. 

"You're probably right," Youngbin said as he let his hands fall on his lap. 

The silence around them was thick. 

"I should- i should probably go now. Thanks for letting me stay and all," Dawon said turning to face the man beside him. 

Youngbin leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Dawon froze for a second. 

“What are you doing?" he whispered.

The other man smiled and leaned forward once more but Dawon managed to grab his shoulder and kept his in place. 

“You’re just drunk and confused and you’re thinking that this is a good idea but I’m telling you, it’s not,” Dawon reasoned tightening his grip. Youngbin shrugged of his Dawon's hand easily and started nuzzling against his neck. 

“I think about you, you know? I think about that kiss- about the things that could have followed after,” Youngbin said.

Dawon let out a shaky breath, his skin burning with Youngbin's every word. 

"Youngbin.., we shouldn't," the words sounded weak even to him and Dawon would have said more to try and convince himself but the words were stolen out of his mouth with a single kiss.

 And then, all reason went out the window. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously, i don't know where this is going any more but here you go


	3. Chapter 3

Dawon slipped out of the apartment in hurried silence.

It was only when he stepped out of the building's doors that he allowed himself to breathe. He slowed to a stop, letting the cold morning air wake him.

“Fuck!"

There was no other word that could describe the state he's in right then.

It was a mistake. He knew it was a mistake. But how can a mistake feel so good? How can it feel so right?

"Aish- Stop it, Dawon-ah!" he exclaimed, pulling on his hair.

He should remind himself that it was wrong. That Youngbin is in a relationship and it just happened that they were on the rocks and that he went out drinking with Dawon and it's all just the alcohol - yes, blame it on the alcohol.

He started to walk away, hoping that an early morning walk would clear his head.

* * *

Youngbin pulled the sheets tight around him the second Dawon left the room. The truth is, he had been awake before the other guy was but pretended otherwise. He felt really bad and guilty but at the same time-

The shrill tone of his phone broke his thoughts. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody right then and there so Youngbin turned to his side, covering his head with a pillow to muffle the sound. But it rang and rang and when he couldn't take it any longer, he got up.

Youngbin draped the sheet around his shoulders as he padded towards the living room. He picked up the phone and turned it over, the screen displaying the name of the one person he didn't want to talk to at the moment.

Inseong.

He stared at the name for a second.

 _This is some sick joke,_ Youngbin thought. Guilt and remorse started to bubble inside him but he swallowed them down, took a deep breath and answered.

“Hello!” Youngbin tried to make his voice sound happy.

“Youngban-ah! I have good news! I'll be back earlier than expected!" Inseong said from the other line.

Youngbin pursed his lips. “Really? That's great!” he said.

“Is something wrong?” Inseong asked after a beat.

_Yes!_

"No, it's just... I just woke up. I'm really glad that I'll be able to see you soon," Youngbin replied.

A pause. "I'm sorry, Youngbin-ah. I really am. I promise we'll talk about it and I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Don't worry, it's all fine. and yes, we do have to talk when you come back," Youngbin said.

Even through the phone, he can hear the uncertainty in Inseong's chuckle. "Yah, what is that? It sounds like you're breaking up with me or something. Is everything okay?"

Youngbin nodded then, realizing that Inseong can't see him, replied, "Yes. I'm perfectly fine. I really just woke up so..."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Go get some more sleep, okay? I can't wait to see you! I love you!"

"I love you too," Youngbin replied softly.

* * *

It's been days since THAT happened and he still hasn't heard from Youngbin. Dawon even tried to pass by the bar every night to no avail. He considered calling or texting but always chickens out on the last second. They have to talk, that he knew but what would they talk about? 

He jumped when the phone rang in his hands, the screen lighting up with Youngbin's name.

"H-hi, hello!" he answered and if his voice seemed a little breathy well, he can choke that up to the shock.

"We have to talk," Youngbin's voice was cold and calculated. 

"Okay?" Dawon replied, uncertain.

"Same place. Same time." and with that, the call ended.

Dawon stared at his phone, a thousand questions raging inside his head.

Really? Was he expecting Youngbin to choose him? It was the stupidest thought that he had ever thought of and he had a lot of stupid thoughts growing up.

A glance on his watch told him it's 2 pm. There are five more hours before they were set to meet and Dawon had to gather all his wits about him.

* * *

Youngbin opted for a glass of water rather than the usual whiskey. Alcohol would be great for the nerves but there's a high chance that things might go sideways. And he needs all his brain cells if he was to get through tonight.

"Youngbin-ah,"

Youngbin balled his hands into fists. Hearing Dawon say his name brought back memories of whispered moans and tangled sheets. He took a deep breath and balled his fists tighter - the sharp pain of nails digging into his flesh cleared his head.

"Hey," Youngbin said nodding to the empty chair beside him.

Dawon took the seat and ordered a drink.

The silence was stifling, the awkwardness thick.

"Uhm, about that night," Youngbin started. He toyed with the empty glass in front of him while thinking of the right words to say. He had it all prepared but everything was just a blur to him now.

"I know, I know. It was a mistake," Dawon supplied.

Youngbin turned in his seat. He didn't know what to expect from tonight but it wasn't that. He was at a loss now, the words he was meaning to say stolen by Dawon.

"I know why you called me here and it's fine, I guess. I knew what I was getting into,"

Youngbin continued to stare.

Dawon finished his drink in one go and turned to look at him.

"It was just a one night stand. It doesn't mean anything, right?" Dawon said with a smirk.

Youngbin nodded after a few seconds. "Yes. Yeah, that's right. I'm glad we're on the same page,"

"Well then. That's that. If you don't mind, I have places to go to," Dawon stood up, nodding at him before leaving the room.

Youngbin watched as he walked away. A part of him felt relieved that they "talked" about it. But another part of him - a part that he's already starting to bury is almost hurt.

He sighed. There wasn't anything else he could. Tomorrow, Inseong would be coming back and Youngbin knew that he had to come clean. Whatever happens, happens and he could only hope for the best.

* * *

Dawon didn't know where he was going. The only clear thing was that he wanted to get as far away from Youngbin as possible. He kept on thinking about their "talk". He had no idea where the words came from only that he had already spoken them. Besides, he knew that Youngbin would say something along those lines.

Still, he caught that split-second pain on Youngbin's face and now it's all that he can think about.

"-Watch where you're going!"

Dawon looked up and mumbled an apology but the person he bumped into was already one with the crowd. He looked around and found himself on a busy street. There were bright neon lights everywhere and if you listen closely, you can hear the faint sound of hip-hop songs blasting from inside the clubs.

He has an utter dislike of these cramped spaces and deafening sounds but this time, just this time maybe he'll be able to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the last chapter yey! Thank you for waiting for updates and all. This was supposed to be a one-shot but it became three chapters long. Also this isn't meant to have a happy ending so yeah. hehe I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> also i'm on twitter @kaydawonie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wanna talk about this you can reach me on the following:  
> twitter @kaydawonie  
> curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/zurenika


End file.
